Beautiful
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: SongFic. Ichigo muses on Rukia's return and just how beautiful she really is to him. IchiRuki. Song by Trading Yesterday. **DEDICATED TO Kuiinsama!**


**This SongFic is dedicated to probably my most awesome friend _Kuiinsama_ (_Kuiinkun_ on Youtube)! She's done quite a lot for me- endless support, awesome reviews, and really awesome vids on Youtube that inspire me to keep writing to keep up such a high expectation for me. She's such an awesome chick, and y'all ought to check out not only her Fanfic account, but her Youtube as well!**

**Song: _Beautiful_ by _Trading Yesterday_. Kuiin's favorite band ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic! Nor do I own the rights to the music used in this Fic! They all belong to their respected owners! Please support the official release!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours<br>**_

"Ichigo..."

Her voice echoed in the room as I held her tight against me. Her body was shivering at my touch as my hands skillfully caressed her gorgeous body.

"Ichigo..."

Her moaning was driving me crazy. It was sultry, with longing and need as we lay under the sheets of _our_ bed in _our_ home in _our_ own little world. Everything was slower in _our_ world; every second more magnificent than the last as I made sure she felt good about herself.

In _our_ world, there was only she and I. No one else.

_**To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me  
>She's all I'll ever need<strong>_

I gazed down at her naked body, grinning at her as I kissed each inch of exposed skin- which really was all of her. She shivered and gave a quick breath as I nipped at her breasts, licking each one with my tongue and hot breath. She whispered that she wanted me, and I could only chuckle as I leaned in and kissed her so deeply it made my own head spin.

This was worth it all. I've dealt with so many tragedies in my life- my mother, dealing with being a _Shinigami_ and then losing my powers. When my powers were gone, so was she. I was empty inside- more hollow than any Hollow. Without her I was nothing...but now she's back, as well as my powers. And nothing could take her away from me every again.

_**And you know her love just hypnotizes me  
>'Til All I see is beautiful<strong>_

"I love you..." She said to me, and I felt a chill run down my spine. I had waited so long to hear those words that now that I was hearing them it almost seemed untrue.

"I love you too, Rukia." I replied, kissing her again. She pulled me close, her nimble fingers running through my orange hair. I felt ensnared in her presence, like being under a spell. I had once or twice jokingly contemplated Urahara slipping me some potion. But I knew for damn sure...

This was real.

_**At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
>My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence<br>You could change my everyday  
><strong>_

I remembered when she returned finally. It was after Tsukishima's attack, after I and Ginjo defeated him and brought our friends back from whatever trance they were in. It was during the period of rest, of healing and relaxing. Soul Society had caught wind of our little escapade and had sent her to investigate.

She wasn't expecting for me to see her when she entered my room that night.

The sight of her made my heart stop. She came through the wall, like she had done the first time I had seen her, and had immediately spotted me laying in my bed. It was almost if she returned to me from heaven itself as an answer to my silent prayers at night. She stepped down, thinking I couldn't see her, and stood next to my bed. She stared, and was startled to notice I stared intently back.

"_Ichigo?"_

She hadn't seen my lips coming her way.

Everyday felt as if better than the last thanks to her.

_**And I could never think of love without your name  
><strong>_

I moved against her, and she sighed in contentment as she moved in rhythm. I was inside of her now, and she was holding onto my shoulders as if her life depended on it. I shivered and suppressed a groan. She felt so good to have, in both meanings of the word.

"I love you." I said it again, never getting tired of it. I had never been able to say that to anyone other than my mother for so long that it felt as if a relief to say it now to this woman. I could love no one else in my entire life but this incredible person right here.

_**As you remain-  
>Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain<br>Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
>Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun<br>Beautiful- making everything brand new**_

_**Beautiful you  
><strong>_

As we lay in bed that night, her fast asleep in my arms, I marveled at her beauty. She was the one who made the rain stop, who changed my whole world with just a simple thrust of a sword. What I felt for her sometimes made me want to weep. This feeling was almost as beautiful as she was.

Every touch we shared, every moment spent together felt like the first time every time. She was so addicting, so captivating that I could never pull away.

I brushed a strand of raven away from her face, and held her tighter, smiling the whole while as I thanked every God for what they have given me._**  
><strong>_

_**And all this time you're changing me to something better  
>A love so high that everyday that we're together<strong>_

Ironically, she was the first to admit her love for me. I had held it in so long, I thought I'd burst when I saw her. Though it was me who made the first move and kissed her that night, she had been the first to admit out loud that there was something intense between us. She had been the first to say 'I love you'.

Despite losing the privilege of seeing the shock on her face when I said it I felt so light at that moment that I was afraid I'd fly away.

_**I will leave the world below  
>Until your heart becomes the only thing I know<br>**_

She shifted in her sleep, and I watched it. I held her tight, my arm draped around her as she snuggled into my chest. I could feel her heart beating so steadily against my body, as if she was truly alive and not a _Shinigami_ in a _Gigai_.

It didn't matter if this was just a faux body, and that this heartbeat was more artificial than anything. It was still hers, and that's all that matters. This was her skin touching mine, her body pressed against me. There was nothing artificial in my eyes when it came to her. Everything was realer than anything else in my whole life.

Specifically the love we shared.

_**All I know is-  
>Beautiful- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain<br>Beautiful- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
>Beautiful- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun<br>Beautiful- making everything brand new**_

I felt my eyelids start to quiver under the weight of my fatigue from our previous activities. I yawned quietly and placed my chin on the top of her head, giving it a quick kiss before nestling into the bed for rest.

This I could get used to. Every night ending in this manner, with her in my arms and me in hers. I felt her arms around my waist tighten as I nestled, a sigh escaping her lips as I felt her hair tickle my skin. I smiled, inhaling her scent and savoring every second we spent together.

Soon sleep was overcoming me. I closed my eyes and let the wonderful darkness engulf me...

_**Beautiful you**_

"You're so beautiful...Rukia." was the last thing I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this! I had an extensive search for a good song by <em>Trading Yesterday<em> to find this one. I wasn't so big into this band before, but now I'm kinda digging them. It's a nice change from my usual hardcore metal streak. **

**This was very sappy, I know. But Kuiin didn't want blood and gore like I had started to plan and I figured that I'd go all out in the romantic. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE this stuff. Blood and gore is my specialty, not my total preference. I have a range as well! Believe it or not. **

**Though I'm a bit iffy on this whole thing- kinda afraid you guys won't like it- I really do enjoy this Fic. I had fun writing it, because I wrote straight from the heart, and the finished project I am proud of. Hope you guys can be proud of it as well!**

**Love you Kuiin! Hope you enjoyed this too! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
